


Kiss Me Through The Window

by PeachieAsteria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Anxiety, Canon Universe, Character Death, Dates, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hurt my heart writing this, Illnesses, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnic, Sad, Self-Harm, Spicy Fluff, Stargazing, Terminal Illnesses, Volleyball, drunk, im so sad, makeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachieAsteria/pseuds/PeachieAsteria
Summary: Daichi thought that soulmates were supposed to be together forever... right?Then why does he have to stay so far from Suga?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Blooming Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in this fic would have happened without the help of one of my closest friends who has yet to get an AO3 account. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I do and I hope it makes you cry as much as it made me cry. This was one of the first stories I was actually passionate about writing and I hope I can share my joy of writing with all of you, so enjoy!
> 
> I also originally wrote this intending on it to just be one chapter but then it got to long and I decided against it so now its being split up into chapters, they're just gonna be lengthy chapters.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at @bby_noya to be updated with how my writing process and when I'll be updating each chapter!

_"Kiss me through the window one more time" -Jack Scott_

Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi had a special bond.

They had always been so close growing up, they were peas in a pod, practically joined together at the hip. They did everything together from homework to just living life in general. There was always something that they could stick together doing, one of those being volleyball.

They had both ended up deciding to go to Karasuno High School, since they both grew up in the Miyagi prefecture. Once they had gotten there it was obvious that nothing was going to get in the way of doing the thing they had loved the most, spending time together, and playing volleyball. 

Volleyball had been their thing since they were children, running outside together to the makeshift net that Daichi had built in his backyard, setting and spiking till the sun had set. It was only obvious, and it was definitely one of the best decisions that had been made together.

However the tension that came with being such close friends like this was being soulmates. When you turn 18, you get the initials of your soulmate marked on your skin, it was cheesy but Daichi had known that it would make his life either the most enjoyable or the most frustrating life he had ever lived. 

Suga had received his mark on his wrist, but before he could look at it he had wrapped it in medical tape. Daichi wanted to find out who his soulmate was with his best friend, and he was determined that Suga was his soulmate. He had to be his soulmate.

_Right?_

Daichi had shook the thoughts from his head and stared hard at his phone, the time was ticking down slowly but surely to his birthday. He was getting anxious, what if he wasn't Suga's soulmate? What would happen then? To all the feelings that have been building up since middle school? They'd go down the drain in a heartbeat and he would be devastated for life. 

Like on cue at 11:58 his phone buzzed, lighting up the dark bathroom he had been standing in. He picked his phone up, lowering his brightness to avoid damaging his eyesight, it was from the one and only.

_Suga <3: Stop being so nervous :) _

It was like he had read his mind, but Suga had already been good at doing that.

_Me: I'm not I promise_

A blatant lie, but he couldn't bring himself close to telling Suga why he was so nervous.

_Suga <3: Right of course ( ｰ̀εｰ́ ) _

Daichi laughed, if anything could lift up his spirits it was Suga's stupid emoticons. That was something that was so special to him.

The time changed, 11:59. He typed out one more message to Suga before he went back to staring at the time.

_Me: I pinky promise that I'm not nervous, I'll text you when I get my mark_

Before Suga could reply Daichi had closed his messages and went back to staring at the time, he was tensing up every second that had gone by and he eventually couldn't stand it anymore to the point where he closed his eyes.

Before he knew it he heard the chiming of the clock that his parents had downstairs chime and his eyes shot open looking straight at the mirror, he couldn't see anything, but he could hear that his phone was vibrating like crazy. It was all from Suga but it didn't shock Daichi at all.

_Suga <3: Bro _

_Suga <3: It's cold outside _

_Suga <3: Please open your window _

_Suga <3: It's literally 30 degrees help _

Daichi's eyes shot open wide and he sprinted out of his bathroom and ran towards the window of his second story bedroom. Using the amount of strength he's amassed from volleyball he lifted the window open and low and behold his best friend was somehow chilling on the roof in multiple coats, gloves, a scarf, and a hat.

"Am I allowed in or do I have to sit here for the rest of the night?" Suga giggled. Daichi had reached his hand out the window and pulled his friend in through the window, both of them tumbling down and Suga landing on top of Daichi. He propped himself up on the palms of his hands and looked straight into Daichi's eyes.

"So where's your mark?" Suga smirked, Daichi smiled and pushed Suga's chest so that he flew off and rolled over, Daichi then sat up and shrugged.

"I was gonna find it but then you showed up on my roof and I can't have people like you sitting out there freezing to death," Suga started laughing, grabbing his stomach to keep himself from falling over. Daichi hummed out of amusement and got back up and headed back to the bathroom. 

He grabbed his shirt from his back and hoisted it over his head taking it off completely. His back muscles flexed as he turned to the right to look at his left shoulder and back, nothing. He turned to the left and then he froze. He dropped his shirt and phone that he had in his hand and covered his mouth, and he called out to Suga in a shaking voice.

"Suga..." Daichi could hear the footsteps of his best friend getting close to the bathroom until he reached the doorway, grabbing the frame and looking at him worryingly.

"What! What's wr-" Suga's face paled and he stumbled forward and grabbed Daichi's arm, he was gripping it so hard Daichi thought he would've cut the circulation off. He was staring at the neatly printed cursive sitting on the top of Daichi's shoulder.

_S.K._

Daichi reached up and grabbed Suga's wrists and looked him in the eye, "Take off the tape."

Tears sat at the edge of Suga's eyes as he ripped off the tape piece by piece, cursing himself out for putting on so many layers. He had finally ripped it off and low and behold the strong manuscript of Daichi sat on his wrist.

**S.D.**

Daichi's eyes met Suga's and before he knew it they had both started crying. Daichi then grabbed Suga and lifted him up into the biggest hug Suga had ever gotten in his life. Daichi couldn't believe what he saw, Suga was actually his soulmate. His feelings could be reciprocated. It was at this moment that Sawamura Daichi knew his life was set in stone.

"I-I can't believe this." Suga said, his voice was trembling and it looked like his legs were about to give out. Daichi let out a small giggle and picked Suga up, wrapping his legs around his own waist. "Well I can because at this point, this was fate."

Daichi stared into Suga's eyes, they were still shimmering from the leftover tears he had shed earlier, and, without thinking Daichi leaned forward and kissed Suga. It felt like absolute heaven and bliss combined into one. They're lips practically connected. It was exactly as Daichi had said earlier, this truly was fate.

"So what are we?" Daichi had asked, his breath still taken away from the amazing kiss he had. 

"Well I would hope we could be boyfriends.." Suga said timidly, it was like he was making the begging emojis but with his eyes.

"I would love that my love." Daichi could see the sudden red and pink glow on Suga's cheeks from the nickname but Daichi liked it, it was comforting knowing that his best friend would really be his best friend for the rest of his life.

\-----------

The newest couple on the block had spent the rest of their winter break together. They had spent almost every single day together, most specifically new years day sharing a new years kiss. This entire break was the best break that Daichi had of his life, he got to spend it stress free with his new boyfriend. What can be any better than that?

The day before they went back to school they had gone on their first date together, it was simple but meaningful to them both. There was a spot that Daichi knew of when he was growing up and something in him told him that he was gonna use it one day, it was clear that his gut was right.

Pulling Suga by the wrist through a small maze of trees they were arriving upon their destination, and it was clear that Suga was shocked when he saw it from the gasp he heard come from behind him. Their destination was none other than a deserted volleyball net.

Growing up Daichi had discovered this abandoned net and of course he had to bring his best friend with him to play, they would play countless hours of volleyball both here and at Daichi's house, but more here once they were trusted enough to go for little adventures on their own. 

The net needed some work done to it, the net was extremely dirty from not being used, the poles were starting to rust, and weeds littered every root and hole the eye could see. To a different couple cleaning something like this was stupid and not exciting, however to Daichi and Suga it was the greatest thing in the world.

They had taken down the net and rolled it up, setting it to the side to take home eventually and they had gotten to work on the poles. Daichi could see the realization in Suga's eyes on why he had brought cleaning supplies with them. They scrubbed long and hard, blasting songs and screaming and singing off tune. Daichi enjoyed this, he enjoyed Suga. 

Life was perfect.

\-----------

Walking into school on Monday felt surreal, and shocking because it seemed like every single third year knew of Daichi and Suga. Daichi had no clue how but it must've been the volleyball team.

When Daichi and Suga had found out the big news that they were soulmates, the first thing that they did was take a picture together, the biggest smiles on their faces and their soulmate marks showing in the picture, then they had sent it to the team. They had an overwhelming amount of 'awes' and 'so cute!' and a lengthy message from the coach about how it shouldn't affect practice which obviously, it wouldn't.

Daichi only assumes someone shared something because of how everyone knew. Daichi didn't care and it didn't really bother him so he ignored it, however he felt it would put Suga on edge a little. If anything could bother him it was that very thought right there.

Once he had walked into his classroom the sight before him didn't shock him at all, a few third years huddled around Suga and low and behold a Suga sat in the very center of it all, he looked like the walking worried emoticon. Daichi shuffled over to the desk and walked behind Suga, resting his hands on his lover's shoulders and almost immediately he felt way more relaxed.

"Yo Daichi! Congrats man!" 

"You guys are the cutest! It was obvious from the beginning."

Plenty more compliments came in from his classmates standing around him. There were only a couple of couples who went to school with us so it was pretty rare. The chatter went on for a little longer before the teacher came into the class and started teaching. The rest of the day was pretty much the same, congrats here and there and practice after school like normal, except for when Daichi took his shirt off to change Hinata asked him a million questions about his mark. 

After practice had ended Daichi and Suga walked home together like the lovebirds they were, they lived on the same road so it was convenient enough that they both walked home together. Asahi joined them but would leave halfway to walk the rest of the way home himself. 

When they had arrived upon Suga's house Daichi walked up to the front door with him and Suga turned around looking at Daichi and Daichi had reached his hand out to rest on Suga's cheek. Suga melting into it upon immediate contact.

"I'll see you in the morning ok my love?" Daichi said while rubbing his thumb left to right across his cheek.

"I'll see you in the morning." Suga softly said while reaching up to grab Daichi's arms.

A quick kiss on the lips and one final goodbye Daichi headed straight home. Upon arriving his phone immediately buzzed.

_Suga <3: I love you, sleep well <3333 _

Daichi smiled at his phone, only he knew how happy this man had made him.

_Me: Goodnight baby, sleep well <3 _

With the final message sent, Daichi sluggishly walked to his room and dropped his stuff off at his doorway. He took a brief shower and collapsed onto his bed as soon as he got to it, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

\-----------

"Sawamura Daichi!" The loudspeaker shouted Daichi's name clear across the room, it was long awaited graduation day and Daichi couldn't be more happy to be done with high school, although he would be extremely sad to be leaving his friends and more importantly his volleyball team, he was ready for what life presented him in the future. 

Walking across the stage all he could hear was the clapping of the audience and the screaming of his team, he definitely had the best friends in the world. He grabbed his diploma and walked back to his seat, anxiously waiting for the ceremony to be over.

"Sugawara Koushi!" The name being called woke Daichi up to watch his lover walk down the aisle of seats and onto the stage, once again a roar of applause from the team and a great round of applause from Daichi. His beautiful boyfriend walked across the stage, grabbed his diploma, and on his way back he made direct eye contact with Daichi and winked.

Daichi was a blushing mess for the rest of the ceremony.

After everyone had gotten their diploma, they all gathered outside to meet with their family and friends. Obviously Daichi and Suga went to their parents first to receive congratulatory messages from them, but then they both went to their team. Asahi and Kiyoko were already waiting for them and they pulled the two of them into the biggest hug in the world. 

"I'm so glad I got to graduate with you guys." Asahi was a babbling mess, he had happy and sad tears streaming down his face, but that was obviously expected. Daichi laughed and slapped Asahi on the back.

"Cheer up man! We graduated, we're not dying!" Suga started laughing and Daichi joined him shortly after, and soon all three of them were in a laughing fit. 

The trio had walked over to the volleyball team and were bombarded by hugs and screaming, after the main group had calmed down, Ennoshita walked up to Daichi and bowed to him.

"Thank you for being a great Captain!" He shouted at him. The other 2nd years and eventually the first years had also bowed to him, Suga, Kiyoko and Asahi.

"Woah wait there's no need for that you guys can get up," Daichi rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment "If anything I should be thanking you guys for being such a great team." Daichi softly smiled and Suga and Asahi walked up next to him and they chimed in with their own thanks for being able to play together. The third years knew that in the next coming years that the players on their team were going to be just fine.

The rest of the day was spent congratulating people, hugging people, and best of all, partying.

There was a huge party for all of the graduated third years at this one place someone had rented out for everyone, they don't know who, but it was definitely someone rich. The room was huge and looked like a giant ballroom, everyone dressed up too. It was like one last hurrah before everyone went their separate ways, traveling, studying, who knows what everyone had planned.

Daichi and Suga had both gotten into and settled on a school in the Tokyo district, granted it was far from family, they had each other. They each knew what they were going to study too, Daichi was going into criminal justice and Suga going into education. He didn't know what he wanted to teach but all he knew is that he wanted to teach some kids, and it was perfect. 

They had partied all night long and eventually a slow dance song came on, all the third year couples, soulmates or not, came onto the dance floor and danced with their partner. Suga and Daichi had captured the attention of many as they were basically the star couple of the third.

They swept across the floor dancing in rhythm and perfect harmony. As the song was coming to a close Daichi had seen his perfect chance and pulled Suga in close, then spun him out, then back in, ending with Suga going into a sudden dip and Daichi closing the distance with a kiss to the lips.

Applause came from all around and slowly they both stood up and started clapping with everyone else. They took their respective bows as if they were actually a medieval couple finishing a waltz, and together hand in hand they walked out of the room. 

They walked towards the balcony area to get some fresh air, thankfully it was mostly empty except for a few people here and there. 

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer." Daichi looked at Suga and smirked, thank god the moon was bright because it perfectly illuminated Suga's face so that he was able to see the sudden blush that appeared on his face.

"I didn't know you were able to dance with me like _that._ " Putting emphasis on the word that Daichi could only assume he was talking about the spinning and the dip at the end. Daichi chuckled a little and looked up at the moon.

"I have a lot of younger siblings and we all used to play pretend like that, it was one of the many places I picked up on how to do that," Daichi looked over at Suga and winked, increasing the blush on Suga's face. It was adorable the way the pink complimented his beautiful pale complexion. It looked perfect on him.

Sometimes Daichi looked at Suga and it seemed like the breath was completely stolen from his chest. Everything about him was perfect, _he_ was perfect. He really was the luckiest person in the world.

Once more for the second time that night Daichi had pulled him in close and put his hands on his cheeks. Suga wrapped under Daichi's arms and to the top of his head, intertwining his fingers in Daichi's hair. This time Suga was the one that initiated the kiss as he got onto his tippy toes and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Daichi smiled and bent down and pecked him on his forehead and pulled away.

"Come on, let's get back and party while the night is still young!" Suga cheered and pulled Daichi back to the party room with him to do exactly as he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the first chapter. Please let me know what you guys think in the comments! Maybe even start to speculate :3


	2. Enchanting Dorm Romance

_ Buzz.... Buzz.... Bu- _

Daichi's alarm had vibrated violently next to his head and he tiredly opened his eyes. He slowly reached his arm up to turn it off and he threw himself up. It was early September, and it was the day that Daichi and Suga were going to be boarding their flight later. This was the only motivation he had to get out of bed. He had multiple bags sitting by his bedroom door, and other important stuff of his had been driven out the week before.

He grabbed his bags and hauled them to the front door, still looking like he had been hit by a bus. As he was walking away someone had knocked on the door, and they were knocking pretty violently. When Daichi opened the door his amazing boyfriend was standing there breathing in and out deeply. 

"Are....you....ready..." He had said in between breaths, and then looking up and smiling brightly as him. Daichi smirked and leaned up against the doorway.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to go to go to the airport in my pjs, with unbrushed hair and teeth, and no shoes," Daichi kept up his smirk afterwards and Suga reached forward slapping him on the shoulder. Daichi burst into laughter, "I'm just kidding!"

Daichi backtracked into his kitchen inviting Suga in after him. He had gotten changed and they both spent another hour double and triple checking every nook and cranny for stuff he could pack into his bags last minute, although they didn't find anything.

They had spent another half hour saying goodbye to their families and driving over to the airport. Before they had boarded the plane though, they took 1 last selfie of them in Miyagi before being on their way to Tokyo. They both posted it on their social media and then proceeded to board the plane.

The flight to Tokyo was brief, a little over an hour long, but the short flight made their move into college short and easy. They obviously lived in a dorm together and they had schedules that made it easy to live together. They didn't have to wake up early and they both decided to join the college volleyball team, bringing their skills from Karasuno over.

\-----------

About 3 months into the school year everything was going great. Both Daichi and Suga's grades were great, most of them being A's, except for the one C in one of Daichi's classes that Suga teased him over. Overall you would think that their lives were going great, except for when it really wasn't going too well.

During one of their most recent volleyball practice games Suga had a wheezing attack and had to be pulled off the court. Daichi was extremely worried for him so obviously he asked to be pulled off as well. Their coach agreed and Daichi had sprinted over to where he was sitting.

"Hey hey baby are you ok?" Daichi's cool was wearing off and he was visibly panicking over his lover. Suga had nodded and waited a bit longer to regain control of his breathing.

"I'm fine, I don't know what happened though, I usually play just fine." That was what made Daichi worried, that Suga had never had a wheezing fit like this before, even in high stake games in high school. Their coach had walked over to them and looked at Suga closely.

"I would suggest a quick trip to the doctors and ask them about it, from what it looked like that could've been an asthma attack and if so you'll need treatment right away. I'll let you guys leave now if you want to." Daichi and Suga nodded and they both exited the gym and the practice match and were on their way to the closest doctor that they could find.

Doctor's offices worried Daichi, hospitals even more. He knew that he had nothing to be afraid of, yet, he always felt nervous walking down the pasty white corridors. Although being with Suga made it a lot better, Daichi knew he could never walk through one alone. The eeriness of hospitals that someone could be dying, and doctor's offices filled with sick patients didn't sit right with him at all.

After a quick talk with the doctor he did indeed confirm that it was an asthma attack that Suga had on the court. Daichi being Daichi he was already extremely worried, though the doctor quickly put him at ease.

"Since it was an asthma attack and nothing else he will be perfectly fine." He turned towards Suga, "I'll write you a prescription for an inhaler that you can use while doing physical activity if you have another attack again. I'd also recommend taking practices slow and steady as of right now, don't go full out and if you can take a lot more breaks." This time the doctor turned towards Daichi, "I would keep an eye on him so he doesn't over exert himself and takes it easy." Daichi nodded, taking on full responsibility for his soulmate. 

They left the doctors office with both good and bad news, but at least Suga wasn't dying. They picked up Suga's prescription on their way home from the doctors and once they had gotten back to their dorm they both collapsed on top of their beds, exhausted from the day's events.

\-----------

Many more months had gone by after Suga was first confirmed to have an asthma attack. About two months of the attacks progressively getting a little worse despite him going slow, Suga had decided to drop the volleyball team. He wasn't ultimately upset about it, it just meant he could dedicate more time to doing other hobbies and interests to keep him busy.

Daichi however, was devastated. He no longer had his best friend, boyfriend, and soulmate to practice with him anymore.

He would find ways throughout practices to get through, one of them was making friends with the entire team and bonding over their past experiences with their high school volleyball team. The entire team had found Daichi's stories the most interesting, even more interesting with the fact that Suga used to be on the same team with him.

Talking about their past experiences was what made Daichi the happiest at practice, other than the end when he would be able to go back to his boyfriend. In the meantime while Daichi played volleyball, Suga had picked up painting, and he was damn good at it too.

Whenever Daichi would come home from practice Suga would always be sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by art supplies. Daichi thought that it was the cutest thing in the world and was excited to see where his hobby would take him.

One of Daichi's favorite paintings that Suga had painted was a little bit of scenery of a night sky with snow, a volleyball and a paintbrush next to each other, and footprints trailing off in the distance. Suga said that it reminded him of their relationship and his little statements like that made Daichi blush hard. He knew exactly where he was taking Suga on his next date.

Since they had started college the couple had found themselves going on dates whenever they possibly could. They aim for twice a month and they would spend the entire day together, mostly on Friday nights though. Daichi was slowly coming up with more creative ideas for even more dates in the future. 

One of Daichi's favorite date spots though, was stargazing. There was a park a little down the road from their university, and they would bundle up and walk down the street together to just lay in the grass alternating looking at the stars above and the star next to him.

"You're so pretty you know that?" Daichi said while admiring his lover, Suga looked over in shock and the moonlight illuminated the faint blush that had appeared on his cheeks.

"You're just as pretty as me." Suga said back softly. He went back to look at the stars and Daichi smiled. He loves Suga so much, and he wants to do something special to show him that he means a lot to him. He just didn't know what to do.

Walking back to their dorms afterwards was just as amazing as the actual stargazing trip in general. They strolled back home hand in hand and when they had actually walked into their dorm, instead of going to their separate beds Suga had joined Daichi in his.

Daichi leaned back against his head board and Suga laid down with his head in his lap. Daichi started running his hands through Suga's hair and Suga started humming a tune to a song they heard on their way back. Every day since their relationship had started was exactly like this.

They never lacked the love aspect and the enthusiasm was still there. Daichi hoped it would be like this to their marriage and then till death. 

The next morning Daichi had woken with Suga calmly sleeping on his bed, squished between the panel and Daichi's legs. It was Saturday morning, 10:42 in the morning. 

Daichi had slipped over Suga and tiptoed to their shoes, put his on, and quietly sprinted out of the room. He wanted to grab breakfast and bring it back before Suga woke up, and Daichi was pretty sure he had plenty of time. 

They were both gonna spend the day today working on some of their own things and preparing for finals. Daichi was going to meet up his friend Kuroo from high school and his major and they were gonna start studying, while Suga was going to meet up with his friend Oikawa and they were going to work on an art project together.

He was really sprinting through the hallways as quietly as possible as to not disturb anyone on his way down to get breakfast. He slammed into the door as he forced it open and he continued running to the building across the way from his dorm.

Once he had walked into the building the sweet aroma of fresh strawberries and warm waffles filled his nose. He walked through quickly and picked up two plates of waffles, a side of strawberries for the both of them, and Daichi treated themselves and got them both chocolate milk. On his way out of the building though he ran directly into someone, almost spilling his food.

"Yo bro slow down where are you going so fast?" Daichi had looked up and met Kuroo straight into his eyes. Daichi smirked and bounced up from the floors. 

" _ I  _ am bringing breakfast to my amazing boyfriend that is sleeping right now." Daichi often joked around with Kuroo about his soulmate, Kenma. They had a one year age difference so Kenma was in his third year at Nekoma, a school that Karasuno played and still plays today. Kuroo rolled his eyes and walked forward, slapping Daichi on the back.

"Well then why are you wasting your time with me? I'll see you later" Kuroo waved goodbye and disappeared into the sea of people to get food presumably. He watched him walk away. Daichi then turned on his heels and sprinted back out of the building.

He arrived outside his dorm room a few minutes later huffing from running so fast. It's great that he still does volleyball, otherwise he wouldn't be able to run as fast. He opened the door and looked around, he didn't see Suga anywhere. His heart started dropping when all of a sudden someone threw themselves on Daichi, almost toppling him over.

"I got you!" Suga giggled as he clung onto Daichi's back. Daichi laughed as he trudged into their room with Suga hanging on his back. Before setting him down he spun around in a few circles, making Suga dizzy, and then setting him down. He was laughing so hard to the point where he was crying.

Daichi loved seeing his boyfriend like this, he was so pure and wholesome, it made Daichi's heart warm and fuzzy and he just wanted to go and cuddle him forever. Daichi crawled towards his boyfriend and laid on top of him pinning him to the ground. He got close to his ear and whispered into it.

"I got waffles for breakfast if you want some love." Daichi pulled back to Suga furiously blushing and nodding his head, pushing Daichi off of him so he could get his food.

Daichi sat up and watched as Suga happily chomped down on the food and he chuckled to himself a little. He liked seeing Suga in the state he was in, all flustered. He was going to do it again someday, he just didn't know when.

He got thinking to himself, what would they be doing over the summer. They would obviously be going home and spending time with each other and their family, maybe they could stop by the second year's graduation? That might mean a lot to them. That's when the idea struck Daichi right in the head. He wanted to plan a date week.

The entire week he would have a date idea for him and Suga, a different one every day. He knew that his lover would enjoy it, and he would be able to develop it quickly before the school year ended. He cheered to himself in his head and went over to Suga to finish eating the waffles he had gotten. 

About 10 minutes after they finished eating, Daichi got a text from Kuroo.

_ Roosterhead: You lovebirds finished eating yet? I need help with this project _

Daichi rolled his eyes and quickly typed a response back.

_ Me: We just finished eating, you impatient ass _

_ Are you in the library ? _

_ Roosterhead: No I'm in my dorm room, Oikawa said he was on his way over to work with Suga on his projects _

Daichi looked towards Suga who had been pulling paint supplies out from under his bed. He stood up and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and grabbing the key that was sitting on his desk.

"Kuroo just told me that Oikawa is on his way over right now, I'm switching spots with him so I'll be over there." Daichi said as he was walking towards the door. He heard quiet stomping coming towards his way and when he turned around his lips crashed against Suga's in a deep kiss. Suga pulled away smiling with a soft blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Have fun baby." He turned back around to go to his art supplies and Daichi could feel his face heating up in the moment and he quickly left before Suga could do anything more bold. He liked Suga like that, he wanted it to happen more often.

A few hours had passed by and Daichi was still chilling with Kuroo in his dorm, they were on opposite sides of the room throwing test questions at each other every once and a while, while also simultaneously working on a project for the same class. It had something to do with all the units they had learned that semester, which was a lot of information.

Daichi jumped when he heard Kuroo slam his laptop shut and move it off his lap. He crossed his arms and stared directly at Daichi, it was like he was looking through his soul

"I need relationship advice." He stated from across the room, Daichi looked up in confusion.

"Didn't you already find your soulmate? Isn't it Kenma? What kind of relationship advice could you possibly be looking for?"

"I want to make our relationship better and I want to be even closer to him, the same way you are with Suga. You guys are like the dream couple and I just want to treat Kenma like the king he is."

"Have you taken him on any dates yet?"

"Only like two, since he found out this year. We went stargazing and went for a drive-in movie, both which take minimal effort for my boyfriend who could sit in the same spot for 6 hours in a row."

Daichi laughed, Suga and Daichi's relationship was so much more different than Kuroo and Kenma. The first obvious standpoint was the age difference. While Suga was only a few months older than Daichi, Kuroo and Kenma were a whole year apart, which made it a lot harder to see each other.

"I have an idea for you, Kenma's graduation is the 14th of May right?"

"Correct."

"And your last final is the 10th?"

"Correct again."

"I say that you fly out back to Miyagi then and surprise him for his graduation, and then take him out the entire weekend to celebrate." Daichi could see Kuroo's eyes light up.

"YOU'RE AN ACTUAL GENIUS." 

"All part of Suga and I being the greatest soulmate pairing on the earth." All of a sudden a strong force was thrown at his face. A pillow. This had ticked Daichi off and he looked straight at Kuroo.

"Hey man don't blame me, blame the pillow, it must be jealous of your relationship status." 

"You nerd." Daichi chucked the pillow back at Kuroo's face, starting their 'rest of the study time pillow fighting session'. He wondered what Suga and Oikawa were up to.

\-----------

Back at Suga and Daichi's dorm room, Suga and Oikawa were making an absolute mess of the place. There were paint tubes everywhere and various sketchbooks open to different sketch ideas. They had been hard at work for a few hours, Oikawa was almost done with his painting and Suga had finished a while ago and was sketching out some future designs in his notebook.

Suga had glanced over to the painting he had finished, it was a simple scenery painting of a park, but not any park. It was the park that he and Daichi had gone to for their first stargazing date, one of Suga's favorites.

Suga loved going on cute dates with Daichi like stargazing and going on picnic dates. He wanted to do something special for him at least one put he never had enough time or ideas to put something together. He knew Daichi was planning one because he had pulled out a notebook in the middle of the night and jotted something down in it. It was probably a date idea.

His and Daichi's relationship was, to Suga, one of the best kinds of relationships out there. It was pure, warm, and cuddly, and if you could put a scent to it he was sure it would be the smell of vanilla. 

Suga knew that he had the greatest soulmate on Earth, and a sneeze from across the room brought him back to reality. He glanced over to where Oikawa was sitting with an easel in front of him. He was shocked that a painting so small could take up so much time.

"Are you almost done with that painting? I'm hungry." Suga crossed his arms across the room and glared at Oikawa. He had been denied to go get food multiple times because Oikawa wanted to go with him. He looked up at Suga and smiled.

"Fine I guess we can take a break, although no more breaks after this." Oikawa said simultaneously while standing up. 

Suga bounced up from the position he was sitting in and bounded towards the door and in the process he ran into Oikawa's paint brush, resulting in a giant paint stain across his shirt. They both froze in the position they were in until they met eyes, which at the same time Oikawa began freaking out.

"OH MY GOD SUGA I AM SO SORRY!" It was clear that Oikawa was very worried and Suga was trying his best to calm him down.

"Oikawa you're all good! It's no big deal really." He rubbed the back of his head and was trying to think of what he could do. He ran over to his closet and opened it up, which resulted in him finding none of his shirts.

"Shoot I forgot they're all in the wash downstairs." Suga glanced over to Daichi's shirts and then he smiled to himself, it couldn't hurt if he wore one of his. He pulled one off the hanger and switched it out for the one he was wearing. 

"See all better, I'll throw this in the wash when we get back cause I am starving." Suga continued to tuck the oversized shirt into his pants as he walked out of the dorm room with Oikawa following him.

They walked into the Starbucks across campus and when they had walked in low and behold Daichi and Kuroo were sitting at a table on the opposite side of the building. Suga had tiptoed right behind Daichi and then proceeded to throw himself onto Daichi's back and whisper yell 'surprise' into his ear. 

Suga had never seen Daichi jump so high with such composure in his life before. In front of him Kuroo was laughing so hard he had to put his head in his hands. Suga was almost certain that he was also going to die from laughing so hard.

\-----------

Daichi and Kuroo had decided to take a break from studying and working on their projects a little while into the whole session. They had settled on getting a bite to eat and a drink from the Starbucks across campus and had strolled there together. When they got inside they had settled at a table for 4 in the back so that way they wouldn't bother anyone.

Daichi decided to text Suga telling him that Kuroo and him were done studying and that he would head back to the dorm after collecting his stuff. He didn't get an immediate reply and only assumed they were busy working, until someone whispered surprise into his ear.

To be startled was an understatement, Daichi was scared out of his mind when he heard someone come up behind him. When he whipped his head around he saw Suga laughing on the floor behind him.

"Sugawara you scared me half to de-, why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Daichi had stopped mid sentence when he realized that Suga was wearing an old shirt from a volleyball tournament he had been to a few months ago. Suga had finally composed himself and stood up off the ground.

"Well first of all you said my full name which is funny, second of all Oikawa painted my shirt with his paintbrush so I had to change, and all of my shirts were in the wash downstairs so I just grabbed one of yours."

Daichi examined Suga in his shirt, it was painfully obvious that it was huge on him. Ever since he had dropped volleyball he had kept the same build from high school, Daichi however got a lot more muscular and his frame was a lot larger than Suga's. The arm holes were much bigger than Suga's arms, and he must've tucked the shirt in because he knew it was big.

Daichi smiled and looked up at Suga, who was smiling really big back at him. 

"Ok you two lovebirds, are you going to be looking at each other all day or what?" Daichi turned around and Kuroo was looking at the both of them, clearly bored out of his mind.

"Oh would you shut up, I'm gonna finish eating and then go and grab my stuff," he turned around to face Suga, "Do you want to come with me?"

Suga's eyes widened, he looked like a little dog, and he furiously nodded yes. Daichi stood up and grabbed his half full drink and gave it to Suga.

"Hey you dumbass I thought you were hungry." Oikawa called out to Suga.

"Nope, just wanted out of the room." Suga winked and stuck his tongue out at Oikawa as he bounded off with Daichi towards the doors.

"They really are the cutest aren't they?" Kuroo mentioned it to Oikawa as he finished his drink and stood up.

"They really are, can't wait to do that with my Iwa-chan next year" Oikawa started smiling brightly at the thought of getting to live together with his soulmate.

"Oh come on not you too-"

\-----------

When they had gotten to Kuroo and Oikawa's room Daichi had unlocked it and headed in to grab his stuff, however as soon as he heard the door close he whipped around and faced Suga. He grabbed his waist and pulled him close and kissed him tightly. Oh how he wishes he could do this forever. 

He let go to take a breath and he got another look of Suga in his shirt. It suited him amazingly and he so astounded that no words came out of his mouth.

"What was that for?" Suga questioned, Daichi thought he was mad until he saw the blush slowly appear on his face. Daichi smiled and leaned up against the wall.

"Oh come on, am I supposed to ignore how perfect you look standing there in my shirt."

"You could have at least waited until we got back to our room."

"Yes I could've, however I am impatient and you look amazing."

"Well then maybe I should wear your shirts more often, I like seeing you like this." Daichi was caught off at Suga's quick remark as he skipped past him to grab Daichi's backpack and work. He handed them to Daichi and then got on his tip-toes to whisper in his ear.

"The last one to the room is a rotten egg."

In the blink of an eye Suga took off, speeding through the hallways.

"Hey wait!" Daichi called out as he too started sprinting out into the hallways. He was worried, Suga shouldn't be running, it could severely hurt him. At the thought of his soulmate getting hurt Daichi sped up, powering through the hallways until he saw Suga. For not working out for a long time he sure was fast.

He watched as Suga pummeled into the door for their building and then proceeded to stumble down the hallways, almost like he was unable to gain his balance. Just as quickly as he started stumbling all of a sudden he fell forward, collapsing in front of their door.

Daichi was extremely worried, he picked up the pace and immediately fell onto his knees when he got to Suga. He was laughing so he wasn't dead, but he was wheezing heavily. He looked Daichi in the eyes and wheezed out the words 'inhaler'. Daichi immediately understood and ran inside their room to grab his inhaler.

He looked around frantically before eyeing it on his nightstand. He ran over and picked it up before running back out to his lover. He got down on his knees and held the inhaler up to his mouth before frantically administering him the medication. He deeply inhaled both pumps of it before relaxing in Daichi's arms.

"You dumbass you shouldn't be running like that, you could hurt yourself." Daichi was about to start lecturing Suga before he put his finger to his lips.

"Oh will you shut up for two seconds, its fun to break the rules sometimes." Suga kept his eyes closed as he continued to lay his head in his lap.

Daichi sighed, slightly relaxing from Suga's calming words. He was right, sometimes you gotta break the rules to have fun. Just not to the extreme point where you accidentally kill yourself.

After relaxing in the middle of the hallway for a little bit they had migrated to their absolute mess of a dorm. Clearly Suga and Oikawa had forgotten to clean their mess before leaving the room to meet up with the others, but Daichi didn't mind. Quality cleaning with Suga was the best. 

They had begun by picking up the various paintbrushes thrown about the room before picking up and putting away the sketchbooks in the respective spot where the two of them were sitting. After doing that, Daichi stood up to admire the paintings on the floor. Oikawa's painting was a picture of Iwa holding a flower, it was extremely detailed as well.

Suga's painting however, was amazing. Daichi wanted to snatch it and put it in safe keeping until they were able to move into a place together. He wanted it to be the centerpiece for their life. 

"Thank you so much for helping clean the mess." Daichi knew that was sarcasm, both from the smile on his face and the tone of his voice.

"Oops, that would be your fault for painting that beautiful masterpiece." Daichi set the paintbrushes he had in his hands down and proceeded to turn around to face Suga. All at once he bent forward a bit, wrapped his arms around his lower back and right above the back of his thighs, and picked Suga up. 

He twirled him around a few times before giving him a soft kiss on the lips, and then pulled back to admire him. His skin was still glowing from the sweat he had worked up from cleaning up the room. His hair was sticking to his skin slightly as well. The light from their ceiling illuminated him from the back, which made him look like an absolute angel.

Suga bent forward to get closer to Daichi's face, "If you set me down I can put Oikawa's stuff in the hallways, and we can do this for the rest of the night."

Daichi chuckled and set Suga down on the ground, to which he grabbed Oikawa's stuff and set it neatly outside of their room, before closing and locking the door. He turned around and skipped towards Daichi, before leaping into his arms. He wrapped his legs around Daichi's and Daichi walked over to his bed.

He collapsed onto his back with Suga on top, before immediately flipping over so that he was on top. He then bent down and gave Suga a small peck on the nose, before immediately rolling over onto his side and bringing him into a strong embrace.

Suga was his comfort place, it was so calming to him how he perfectly fit into his arms. They hugged tightly, and slowly they fell into a deep sleep together.

\-----------

_ "Daichi... help me... please"  _

_ An unknowing presence reached out for Daichi, just barely missing his wrist as it swiped the darkness where he once was.  _

_ It couldn't be Suga's voice could it? He was right next to Daichi. Or so he thought. _

_ Glancing over to his right was a pit of darkness, no Suga insight. _

_ Where was his soulmate? He couldn't be gone. He couldn't. _

_ \----------- _

Daichi woke up in a cold sweat and glanced over at the clock on his nightstand. 8:34 pm. They had been sleeping for a lot longer then he had planned, The sun had just gone down and the campus fields were slowly clearing. 

He had never had a nightmare like that before, as he thought of what the problem could be, Suga jolted up from his position. 

"I felt you get up really fast, are you ok?"

Daichi didn't even open his mouth before he shot forward, embracing Suga. 

"Please don't ever leave me." Daichi whispered to Suga.

"I promise I'll never leave you baby. Never ever."

Daichi didn't want to move from the position he was in, he loved Suga, but something about the words that he would never leave him bothered him. Not in a way that he knew he was lying, but he felt like the universe wanted to play with him. He hoped in his mind that it wouldn't ever hurt him.

Daichi slightly relaxed after sitting with Suga for a little bit before he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Suga questioned.

"I'm setting alarms for tomorrow morning, I'm not moving right now." He could feel Suga smiling against his neck, he knew that he enjoyed doing this.

He tossed his phone onto the nightstand after setting the alarms, and then proceeded to pull Suga back down to the bed. He giggled when they landed on the mattress and he rolled over to face Daichi. Daichi wrapped his arm around Suga's waist as Suga tangled his legs with Daichi's. Just as fast as they had woken up, they had fallen asleep once more.

The next couple of weeks were uneventful, Daichi and Suga had just completed their finals and were packing their bags to head back home to Miyagi. Kuroo and Oikawa were going to join them on the same flight home, they wanted to see their younger half. Daichi had a good schedule going for the majority of the summer.

One of the things they both wanted to do was to visit the third years at their graduation, which would also give them time to catch up with the second years and meet the new first years of the team.

Daichi was excited to be able to see his old teammates, and more importantly, get to spend a ton of time together with Suga. He had planned his date week together already, all he had to do was finalize each place they were going to go visit.

"Have you finished packing your bags?" Suga said as he stood up from his completed bag packing.

"Yea I'm almost done, just a couple more things."

"Fantastic, Oikawa texted me saying that he and Kuroo were going to be on their way over soon, we can leave as soon as they get here."

Daichi gave him a thumbs up and continued to throw the rest of the items he wanted to pack in his suitcase, finally being able to zip it up. Daichi eyed Suga's bag, it looked really small.

"Are you sure you have everything? You have your inhaler right?" Daichi knew he sounded like a mom but he just wanted Suga to be safe. He didn't want him to get hurt and not have access to any of his medication.

"I have everything I promise," he walked over and kissed him on the cheek, "now grab your bags, Oikawa and Kuroo are waiting for us outside."

The pair picked up their bags and walked to the outside of their dorm to meet up with their friends before driving to the airport.

"There you two lovebirds are, we've been waiting for you for ages." Kuroo dragged out his words, an obvious tone of sarcasm.

"Haha nice try you sent Suga a message two minutes ago." Daichi back talked. 

"Well then since we're all ready let's get our asses to the airport!" Suga cheered and took the lead, heading towards the parking lot where they were getting picked up. The group trailed behind the man in the lead, ready to celebrate their summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the calm before the storm, next chapter will be a heavy chunk of writing with these two lovebirds date week! Still deciding if I should keep it all in one chapter or separate it up but I'll decide soon. See you guys next chapter!


	3. In Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little make out scene in the middle of the chapter for a little spicy moment, but the chapter is mostly fluffy <3.

The flight back to Miyagi was uneventful and calming. Kuroo and Oikawa slept on each other's shoulders the entire time, Suga was working on a mini art project, and Daichi was planning their date week. He had the entire thing written out and he was pretty proud of how it came out.

**Suga date week <3**

**Su: Planetarium**

**M: Picnic**

**Tu: Amusement Park**

**W: Beach**

**Th: Drive-in-movie**

**F: Art class**

**Sa: Stargazing**

It was perfect in Daichi's eyes. Suga had loved astrology for the longest time, and the planetarium was exactly like a warmup for their final date that Saturday. The picnic was one of their favorites so he obviously had to include it into the list.

Every summer an amusement park was set up in Miyagi. The last time Daichi remembered visiting the fair was when Suga and he were children. So it had been a lot of years since they had both been, and he wanted to revisit memories.

The beach was just a place to relax and enjoy each other's company, the same goes for the drive-in-movie. However they were going to watch Tangled, which was Suga's favorite, at the movies. Daichi had also signed the two up for an art class, he wanted to see Suga's beautiful talent and Daichi wanted to mess around.

Finally, he was going to take him stargazing. Except he was going to take him to the park where they had their very first stargazing date. It holds a lot of sentimental value to the both of them, and he had a special surprise for when they got there.

Over the weekend before they had left for Miyagi, Daichi had visited a jewelry store. While he was there he saw the cutest set of promise rings he had ever seen in his life. They were a simple band, however the design on the rings was the starry night, a painting by Vincent Van Gogh. He knew that Suga loved that painting so he had bought the rings. 

When they had landed all 4 of them were greeted by their parents, who each took them home, except Suga went home with Daichi. When they had gotten to the house, all of Daichi's siblings came to say hi to both him and Suga. Daichi forgot how much he missed his siblings, he was so happy he was home.

The couple immediately went to Daichi's room to spend as much time together. The third year's graduation wasn't until the next week so they had plenty of time to spend time together. They walked into the room and Suga jumped into Daichi's arms, pushing him onto the bed. 

"Can we spend all summer like this? Just the two of us and occasionally your siblings." Suga said while leaning in closer to Daichi's face. Daichi smiled, he wanted to do this for the rest of the summer.

"I would be most delighted. However," Daichi flipped over so that he could be on top. He pinned Suga's arms up by his head and leaned in close, "We have plenty of plans to do throughout the entire summer. I have so much in store for you."

Daichi smiled at Suga as his face went from his normal skin tone to a sudden pink.

"W-well I just-" Suga was cut off as Daichi kissed him hard on the lips. This exact moment of pure bliss with his soulmate. He savored every part of Suga, his touch, his words, his personality. Every part of him. Daichi couldn't wait until he was able to propose to the love of his life. He couldn't wait for his pre-proposal this week too.

_\-----------_

Before they knew it, next week had rolled around and Suga and Daichi had strolled onto the grounds of Karasuno High School. They knew that the ceremony wasn't going to start for a little while so Daichi, being the amazing soulmate he was, had the perfect place in mind to chill beforehand. 

"Hey follow me." He nudged Suga to get him to follow him inside the school. They walked through the outside half and walked up a flight of stairs before Daichi stopped in front of a door. 

"Isn't this the old club room?" Suga questioned, peeking out from behind Daichi. Daichi nodded his head in agreement and reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. He inserted the key into the lock and the door unlocked. Daichi turned around and smiled at his boyfriend and then pushed the door open. Only as he opened it, he realized that the light in the room was on.

When he flung open the door he was met face to face with... Asahi?

"AHH!" The grown man leapt up out of his chair with absolute terror in his face. Daichi and Suga were equally as scared as Asahi, as they both jumped back and screamed as well.

"You! How did you get in here?" Daichi screamed out of confusion. 

"I had an extra key! How did you get in here?" Asahi yelled back.

"We also had a key." Daichi said while calming down.

"Oh, well then come in, and welcome back!" Asahi said while sitting back down. Daichi and Suga smiled and walked into the club room. 

They had proceeded to spend the next hour catching up with each other about their life. Asahi had told the pair that Nishinoya had discovered that Asahi was his soulmate and Asahi had spent all of Thanksgiving and Christmas break together. Daichi knew they were bound to be together. He knew a ton of soulmates that could be formed off of the volleyball team.

Before they knew it, a crowd of people amassed outside of the hall where the ceremony was being held. The trio headed over there and when they walked in they looked around for the team. Oh how could you miss it. Hinata was very obviously the center of attention, his orange hair stood out too much. They laughed and proceeded to join the crowd.

They were on the same side as the team, as they wanted it to be a surprise visit. However, when Nishinoya walked across the stage it was hard to suppress Asahi's excitement. Although Daichi didn't think the team noticed.

After the ceremony was over, Daichi, Suga, and Asahi walked outside to find the volleyball team all huddled together celebrating all 5 third years' graduation. He had to admit, it was pretty bittersweet seeing them all cheering for each other. The three walked up behind the team and stood there in silence, until Daichi tapped Hinata on the shoulder.

"Boo." Hinata jumped, and when he turned around his fear turned into joy as he realized who was in front of him.

"Guys!" Hinata practically screamed, grabbing the attention of the rest of the team.

"Daichi!" A familiar buzz cut guy charged at the ex-captain of the team, bringing him into one of the strongest hugs of his life. Over to his left he saw Nishinoya run in Asahi's arms, and over to his right Kageyama gave Suga a bro hug while Hinata practically clung to him. After about a minute of hugging a certain captain came up to talk to the guys.

"So what brings you guys back to Karasuno?" Ennoshita said, he looked the exact same from when they had last seen him about a year ago, except that he looked a lot more muscular. 

"Oh we were in the neighborhood and just wanted to stop by to see you guys off to college." It was something that most of the graduates would do the year after they graduated. They always wanted to send off the third years with warm wishes and advice for college.

They had spent the next half hour talking and catching up to the team, Daichi updated them on his and Suga's relationship, and they concluded it with a little talk about college and the advice they had for them. It was so great that they were all able to catch up, this was the break Daichi needed.

Suga had also informed the team of his diagnosis of asthma over the volleyball season during their first year in college. The team was obviously really distraught upon hearing both that he had gotten asthma and had quit volleyball, but had relaxed a lot more when Suga said to not worry.

Suga was great at that. Being able to calm anyone and everyone down after a freak out. It must be one of his special talents. There was another special gift of Suga's he could point out that he liked so much. He couldn't wait for the rest of the summer.

_\-----------_

The rest of the day with the team was fun and eventful. They had all stayed with the third years up until they went to a party to celebrate it all, the same way Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Kiyoko celebrated when they were third years. The rest of the team and ex team members had gone out to celebrate and to catch up. 

A few hours in and they were all done eating and were mingling. Daichi could see that Suga was visibly tired as he had used all of his energy up during the meal. He was on his last string. Daichi knew he wanted to go home and sleep. He stood up and looked over to Suga.

"Well guys I think that Suga and I are going to part ways with you guys. Its been amazing being able to catch up with you guys and I know that the both of us will see you soon."

Daichi walked over to Suga and grabbed his arm hoisting him up. Suga smiled at him both with his mouth and his eyes, and they both walked out of the restaurant together. After a few minutes of walking however, Suga stopped, and Daichi being concerned he looked behind at him.

"Can you give me a piggyback ride." Suga said softly, while also looking up into Daichi's eyes. Daichi didn't have the heart to refuse him so he obviously turned around and plopped Suga onto his back.

Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi's waist and let his arms hang over his shoulders and latch around the lower part of his neck. He was like a little sloth clinging onto a tree branch. Daichi loved it.

A few minutes walk later and Daichi had arrived outside of Suga's house. The first thing he noticed however was that there weren't any cars in the driveway.

_'They must be working late'._

Daichi sighed and unlocked the door, pushing it open and bringing Suga inside. He walked to his room and turned around to drop him on his bed when all of a sudden the grip around Daichi's waist and neck tightened.

"Don't leave me please." Suga mumbled.

"I'm not going to leave you baby, I'll stay here until your parents get back." When Daichi had completed his sentence Suga loosened his grip falling back onto his bed. Daichi turned around and took a second to admire the sight.

Suga's hair was all messy from eating earlier, and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the sudden temperature change from outside to inside. Daichi crawled further onto Suga's bed and leaned back against the headrest and held his arms out, a sign for Suga to go to him.

Suga crawled over to Daichi, however instead of laying down in his lap like he usually would, he straddled his legs and set his arms to rest on Daichi's shoulders. He then hunched over and got inches from Daichi's face.

"Daichi..." He started to say, but Daichi immediately cut him off by putting his hand on the back of Suga's head, and pulling him into a strong kiss.

Daichi had never felt this sensation before, he didn't know what controlled him to do this, but it felt amazing. It started off as a soft kiss slowly leading into a stronger and more passionate one. The level of intensity that was felt in the kiss was unreal. Daichi was unsure if this was even happening, but it was confirmed when Suga pushed back with a stronger intensity onto Daichi.

He pushed him up against the headboard, letting the hunger of his lips take control. They both moved in perfect harmony, perfect sync, just absolute perfection. Suddenly, Suga pulled away, and the warmth of Suga's lips was replaced with the cold air of his room.

"Did that really happen." Suga's arms were still wrapped tightly around Daichi, slowly his hand moved up into his hair and he started playing with it. Daichi nodded and grabbed Suga's hair back.

"It did, and I wasn't done." He pulled Suga back into the same passionate kiss as before, except the previous hunger was so much stronger. He devoured every inch of Suga's lips before tugging back on his hair revealing his neck. He broke the kiss and leaned into his ear.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Daichi hesitated moving forward until Suga slightly nodded and whispered back. "You're ok."

If Suga's lips were a beautiful place to live, his neck was even better. He inhaled the sweet scent of Suga before diving back into his mission. Daichi had never felt this feeling before. It was love but a more powerful version of love. He wanted to do everything to Suga, but of course he held back. 

He wanted everything Suga experienced to be at his own pace, and this was the most perfect place to start. Daichi pulled away from Suga's neck and looked him in the eyes, then back down to where he was kissing him. A small purple spot was slowly forming on his collarbone and Daichi smiled.

"We should do this a lot more often." Suga giggled and pecked him on the lips.

"We really should." With those last words Suga pulled Daichi down and cuddled into his arms, Suga slowly falling into a deep slumber. Daichi however, stayed awake for a moment longer. He was too happy to go to bed.

He had never been bold enough to do anything further then a simple kiss, let alone making out with him. Nevertheless, Daichi felt complete when he was doing it with Suga. Their lips truly 'connected' to each other. He wondered if he would ever go further than just making out, but he pushed the thought aside and turned over so that he was spooning Suga.

Daichi wrapped his arms around Suga's torso and pulled him close, and slowly but surely he fell into the deepest sleep he had ever been in.

\-----------

A few weeks had gone by since the night fun, and it was only a couple of days until Daichi's date week officially started. He was practically vibrating whenever he thought about it, and he somehow kept the entire thing a secret from Suga. 

Today was Daichi's lucky day because his family had taken him out to catch up from college, which left Daichi home alone with plenty of time to finalize the plans for each day that was going to happen.

He went down his checklist slowly checking off things that he needed to do, and things that were already done, humming some songs to himself at the same time. He was about to finish writing down what he needed to get still when two of his siblings burst into his room.

"Daichi Daichi!" His sister screamed at him. 

"We're bored!" His brother screamed along with his sister.

Daichi had been left alone with two of his younger siblings, his parents taking the other two to hang out with friends. Daichi chuckled to himself and held up his list of items that he needed to get.

"Would you mind coming to the market with me?" He smiled gently at the two of them, and in unison they both screamed yes. Daichi laughed once again and jotted down two more things that came to his mind that he could possibly need. He slipped his shoes on, grabbed the hand of one sibling and put the other on his shoulders, and carried them out of the house.

He strolled into the market near Karasuno with his siblings clinging onto him and low and behold Coach Ukai was chilling behind the counter sitting on his phone.

They shuffled forward and said hi shyly, proceeding to run off into the store towards the candy section. Daichi watched them run off and trusted that they wouldn't do anything stupid. He then turned back to his old coach and started up a conversation.

They talked like not a day had passed since Daichi’s graduation, and Daichi was glad he could hold a casual conversation with his old coach. He had told him about how he played volleyball in college and that they were working on their way towards a championship. Leaving out the obvious part about Suga. He did need to worry him.

Of course Ukai ended up asking about how Suga was, how could he not when Daichi was standing right there. He had told him that he was accomplishing a lot as a student and how his artwork was amazing. He even told him how some of their closest friends in college were the old captains from Nekoma and Aoba Johsai, Kuroo and Oikawa.

Talking about college makes Daichi proud, especially when he realizes how much he has accomplished and he eventually gets back to perusing the market for the materials he needed for his big plans with Suga. He had finished collecting everything (including his siblings), checked out, and was on his way home for the day. 

A few hours later after the sun had set Daichi heard the familiar rumbling of a car as it drove down the street knowing that it was obviously Suga and his family. He pulled out his phone to shoot over a quick text as he was winding down for the day.

Me: Hey love, I hope you had a fantastic day with your family. I was out all day as well taking care of my younger siblings so I’m going to wind down for the night. Ukai says hi btw! I love you and I’ll see you tomorrow <3

It was wordy but Daichi didn’t care as he gently tossed the device onto his bed and walked to his bathroom to get ready for the night. He completed his routine briskly wanting to lie down and as soon as Daichi reached his bed he collapsed in utter exhaustion knowing that tomorrow would be one of the last days Daichi got to himself to finish planning the rest of their date week.

\-----------

When Daichi had awoken the next morning he immediately set off to do the things he had planned for the day. It was the last day before the commencement of their date week and Daichi had to finalize everything.

The first stop on his list is the Planetarium, which was just a quick hop skip and a jump down the hill into town. He changed briskly and ran out the door, grabbing his bike and speeding down the hill. It was busy in town which didn't shock Daichi at all, after all it was the early morning on a Saturday in the middle of summer, of course everyone would be out here. 

He pulled up outside the planetarium and parked his bike outside sprinting in and out to grab the tickets. Once he had them in his hand he looked at his list of places to visit, the amusement park was next which was a little bit away, so he decided to make the reservation for the art class. A quick phone call and email confirmation later, Daichi was on his way to the beach. He saved this area for last because not only was the amusement park over at the pier, but the Drive-in-movie was over here as well.

The amusement park was a little tricky to get tickets to as he had to deal with customer service and his card declining (even though he knew he had plenty of money on it to get the tickets) but he eventually pulled through and set off towards the drive-in-movie, the line outside was slowly increasing as the sun was setting. This is exactly why he wanted to get tickets ahead of time.

When he arrived he parked his bike and got in line, and after 5 minutes of waiting he heard a familiar someone calling his name. When he turned around lo and behold Kuroo was getting off his own bike. He waved him over and he shimmied and got into line with Daichi.

"What brings you guys to the drive-in-movie?" Daichi questioned. He never took Kuroo as a movie person, Kenma maybe.

"I'm buying tickets ahead of time for a small date I wanted to do with Kenma, we've seen each other a lot however I want to just relax with him and watch a movie, you know?"

Daichi nodded in agreement and looked up to see that they were getting closer to the front of the line.

"Yea, you've obviously seen my small date week plan with Suga so you know why I'm here." 

Kuroo smirked at him, "You put in so much effort it's adorable, I know you guys will be together forever."

Daichi smiled and tried to hide the small blush that had risen to his cheeks. _Forever._ The word seemed like a foreign concept, like there's no way something could last forever.

"Yea," Daichi started, his voice breathless, "Forever." He smiled to himself and heard the lady behind the counter call for the next person. He walked up and purchased the tickets. He got them for the movie Tangled, one of Suga's favorite movies, and only as he was saying goodbye to Kuroo was it then that he realized that Kuroo had purchased tickets for Tangled as well. They waved goodbye to each other knowing they would see the other on Thursday, and biked off.

As Daichi biked back towards his house turning onto his street, an all too familiar car passed him. It was Suga's family car. He peddled faster to get to him but of course he was on a bike and Suga was in a car so Suga arrived a lot that Daichi did. Suga, being the amazing lover he was, had waited outside for Daichi to arrive.

Daichi biked up to Suga's house, making sure to tuck the tickets he had bought during the day into his pocket, and ran up to his lover with open arms, inviting Suga into a big hug.

"I missed you." Daichi whispered into Suga's ear, squeezing him harder as if he needed to prove how much he missed him. Suga giggled and Daichi could hear him exhale and relax in his arms.

"I missed you even more."

Daichi knew that this date week was going to be perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh it's the infamous date week next chapter! I might end up splitting it up into two chapters, or I might just leave it as one really long chapter, it'll probably end up being close to 8k words :0
> 
> I'm super proud of all the support I've been getting you guys are amazing <3
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
